Lullabye For A Stormy Night
by LunaChu97
Summary: Naruto is Scared. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke come to comfort him. No Pairings. Cute KakaNaru Family stuff though.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sighed, slowly walking back home after a full day training. Rain pelted down on the twelve-year-old, Thunder crashed and lightning light up the sky. When he got to his run-down apartment, he unlocked the door, walked into the corner, and crouched down, hugging his knees.

**Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight  
**

A soft tapping was heard on the door. But Naruto ignored it, just like he was trying to ignore the thunder.

"Naruto? Are you in there?" Naruto reconised the voice. It was his Sensei.

"Naruto?" A high pitch voiced asked, worridly. He knew that one aswell. His cherry-blossom haired teammate Sakura.

"Hn, probably sleeping though it while we get wet." Sasuke. Naruto didn't understand why he was here. Why would a guy that hates him come to his house?

_Probably coming to make fun of my fear._ He thought to himself. Not many knew about his fear, but Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were a few that did.

**  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight  
**

Naruto clutched his legs closer to himself as his body shook with fear. The thunder seemed to be getting louder, the lightning closer. Tears started running down his tanned, whiskered face.

"Naruto, let us in." Kakashi-sensei said, banging on the door a bit harder. What was that in his voice? Concern?

Naruto slowly stood up, finding it hard to walk when his legs are shaking so much. He unlocked the door, then immideatly went back to his place in the corner of the bedroom. A flash of lightning showed his team that he had been crying.

**  
And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning  
**

"A-are you all here t-to make f-f-fun of me?" He asked, as the jounin and two genin walked over to him.

"Of course not Naruto." Kakashi said, putting his hand softly on Naruto's head.

"We're here to comfort you silly! Why would we make fun of you? We're your friends." Sakura stated, giving him a friendly hug as he shook.

"Hn." Was the raven-haired teens only thing to say. Even though it wasn't alot, it had meaning to Naruto.**  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight  
**

Tears still made their way down Naruto's face. But they wern't just tears of fear. They were tears of happyness.

_I have friends_ He thought.**  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight **

**  
**"S-so, why are y-you here?" Naruto asked, lifting his head up to give them a watery look.

"We were worried after you ran off from training, without even asking me out for once." Sakura admited.

"Yeah Dobe." Naruto tryed to glare at Sasuke for this remark. But it came out looking more like a pityful glance.**  
And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning  
**

"We all know about this fear Naruto. We have all gone though this at some point." Kakashi pointed out. Sakura nodded. "I was scared of storms last year!" She admited.

**  
For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight  
**

A loud clash of thunder caused the teen to jump, and more tears to run down his face. He quickly hid his face, so his teammates didn't see him being weak.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, moving closer and wrapping an arm around the frighted Blonde. "Even I was young once. Storms scared me. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah Naruto. You always act so tough. We all know thats mostly a lie. Let your true self out for once." Sakura shifted closer again, pulling her teammate into another hug.

"Dobe, we won't hold it against you. Just let it all out so we can get this over with."  
**  
Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close  
**  
Naruto looked at the rest of team 7, While the rain and thunder became louder, before muffled sobs came out of his soft lips. His shoulders shook. Kakashi pulled the terrified blonde as close as possible, muttering comforting words into his ear. Sakura kneeled beside him, rubbing circles into his back. Sasuke, crouched watching. But a glint of worry was visible.

Soon, the shaking of his shoulder and sobs died down before eventually dying.. Naruto's apartment was silent apart from the slow patter of rain, and even breathing. Looking at the blonde in his arms. Kakashi came to the conclusion that Naruto has tired himself out, and had fallen asleep.

Sakura slowly stood up, so as not to disturb the sleeping boy. Sasuke did the same. Kakashi nodded to them, and the walked out of the apartment, closing the door carefully behind them.

As Kakashi started to move the usually hyper boy to his room, A small hand clasped onto his arm, and he muttered something. Willing him not to move. Kakashi sat back down, desiding just to stay where he was. Pulling his student into his lap, he got comfy in the corner, before falling into a welcomed sleep.  
**  
And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning  
**  
In the morning, the storm was over. Kakashi woke slowly, groaning at his painful neck and back. Looking down into his arms. He saw a still sleeping Naruto, tearstains still visible on grubby cheeks.

He slowly nudged Naruto into consiousness. "Ugh....Kakashi-Sensei?" He asked, sliding off his sensei's lap and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hai. I'm still here Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai?"

"Arigatou."**  
Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-SenSei does. I also don't own 'Lullabye for a stormy night.' That belongs to Vienna Teng.....i would love to own the beautiful song though...._

_Please R&R my first SongFic so be nice plz....meaning Flames will be used to bake Pie! ^.^ and if you review, you get a piece of that pie!_


	2. Sequel?

Heya, just a quick question,

Does anyone want me to make a sequel to this one-shot, like an extra chapter to say what should happen, the song to go with it, whether it should be a song fic at all? Ect. Ect.

BrommiAnne


End file.
